


Aching Hearts

by Narwals14



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwals14/pseuds/Narwals14
Summary: April broke up with Casey and needs a friend, so she calls her BFF, Rachel, who was one of the police officers that knew about the turtles. That night, April tells her the truth; she is in love with the one and only leader in blue. Well she be able to confuse to him? Does he feel the same way?WARNING: Swearing, mentions of sex, kissing, french kissing, clothes being removed





	Aching Hearts

It was a Saturday night in New York City, the sky was dark, the stars were out, Times Square was all bright of lights and the streets were filled with cars and people. April O'Neill was in her apartment with her boyfriend, Casey Jones. Well, actually now ex-boyfriend.

“Do you always have to be a pain in the ass, April?!” Casey shouts from the living room.

“If anyone here is being a pain in the ass it's you!” she yells back point her finger at him. She was only one foot away from Casey's face, the anger in his eyes was quite terrifying. Still, April stayed put as he grabbed her finger grasping it in his powerful hand.

“Don't point your fucking finger at me!” he bickered, gripping her hand tighter. “We've been together for almost a year, and now you're all of a sudden too busy for me. Hell, we haven't even had sex in two weeks.”

April ripped her hand from Casey's strong grasp, rubbing her hand from the pain of it being squished. “Is that all you ever think about anymore?” she argued. The blood in her veins boiled with rage. Was that all he cared about? Sex? April has been with many guys in her past, but none of them has made feel this angry and used before. Right when Casey was about to scream something, she takes a step back, raised her hands to the side of her head and interfered. “You know what, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear you say anything anymore. We're done.” She turns her body away from him and points to the door. “Get out! Get the fuck out and never come back!”

Casey wanted to stay. He wasn't finished with her, but her eyes were telling him no more. He grabs his black leather coat off of her couch then storms out slamming the door behind him. It was over. It was finally over.

April sighs, brushing her fingers through her hair. Now what? She didn't want to tell the boys about what just happened, at least not yet. They were out on patrol with the police, making sure there were no Footcaln causing any trouble. But there was one cop who had the day off. April pulls out her phone and calls Rachel, her best friend. Ten minutes after hanging up the phone, Rachel was at her door giving the reporter a big bear hug.  
“You poor thing. Are you okay?” she asks.

“Yeah.” April replies, pulling away. “Actually, I'm great. Never been better if I'm being honest.”

“Good. I've known Casey for a while and girl, he was way out of your league.” Rachel acknowledged.

Rachel was a pretty woman. She had short, ginger hair, beautiful brown eyes and she had adorable freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was wearing a white Knicks t-shirt with a black sweater, some comfy jeans and worn out red sneakers. Rachel wasn't your typical "girlie-girl", she liked wearing comfortable clothes and spending her weekends at home resting or hanging out with April. And from the looks of it, she might be sleeping over.

The ladies grabbed some red wine that April had hidden in her fridge and sat down on the couch to talk.

"You know, " Rachel began. “You say you're happy that you two are over, but I'm having a hard time believing you.”

April takes a sip of her red wine before replying. “Oh trust me, I am happy. It's just-” she pauses, she knew what it is that she wanted to say, but should she? April has been hiding this to herself for so long, maybe it was time to tell someone, to get it off her chest.

“Just what?” Rachel questioned.

“Promise you won't tell anybody?” April begged, looking at her friend.

“I promise.”

April takes a breath, then speaks. “The real reason I went out with Casey in the first place was because I have feelings for someone else. Really strong feelings. I've never felt this way with anyone before. But I highly doubt that he has the same for me, so I kept telling myself that these feelings would go away soon, that I would move on to someone else like I always do. But being with Casey, just made me want to be with him more. I see him every day, and it's so hard to fight against the urge to jump up into his arms and kiss him. I want to tell him how I feel, but I feel like if I do it would just scare him because...” she pauses again.

“Because of what?” Rachel quizzed.

April then looks into her friend's eyes. “Because he's Leo.”

Rachel stares at April in shock. She could not believe the name she heard that came out of the brunette's mouth. Realizing what she had just spilled out, April gulped the rest of her wine.

“Leo?” Rachel repeated as April put her glass down on the coffee table. "Leo as in Leonardo the blue bandana mutant turtle Leo?"

April leaned against the back part of the couch, looking up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. “Yes, that Leo.” she responded.

“Wow, okay.” Rachel said. “For how long?”

April leaned in to pour herself another glass of wine. “I stopped counting at 365 days.” she admitted.

“Holy crap April.”

“I know.”

April leans against the couch again, taking a big gulp from her drink. “Am I crazy?” she asked. “For feeling this way?”

“No of course not.” Rachel comforted placing her hand on her shoulder. “What your feeling is okay April.”

“I sure don't feel okay.” she takes another big gulp of wine, emptying her glass once again. “I mean, he's the leader. Even if we did start something it would just add more stress to his agenda. Plus I don't think he really worries about dating these days. Not with Shredder missing and the Footclan being out there with no one in charge.” April explained. She grabs the wine bottle to pour more. This was her third glass, Rachel hasn't even started her first.

“I get what you're saying, but April, you'll never know until you tell him.” Rachel summarized.

“No.” April denied. “He can't know. Ever.”

“But April-”

“NO!” she blurts looking at her. “Please Rachel, I'm begging you. Don't tell anyone, especially him.” Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she looked at Rachel with sorrow in her eyes.

“Okay okay, I won’t. You have my word.” she promised.

Right then April began to cry. Rachel put down her glass and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. “Hey, it's okay, I'm here for you.” she tells her. April leans in to rest her head on Rachel's chest, crying even harder. What was Leo doing to her?

After about seven glasses of wine, Rachel helps April get to bed before something bad happens. She was a fun, goofy drunk, but even then anything could happen. Rachel planned to stay the night, but the living room needed to be cleaned first. As she was putting the empty bottle of wine in the sink, there was a knock at the window. It was the turtles. Rachel opened the window then backed up so they could get inside.

“Hey Rach.” says Donatello who was the first to walk in.

“Hey guys, what up?” she asks.

“Came to see if April was up for some pizza and a movie.” Leonardo explained. “You're welcome to join if you want.”

Before she could reply, Raphael pointed out the wine glasses still on the coffee table. “How many did she have?” he interrogated.

“Seven and a half.” she admits crossing her arms.

“Is she okay? What happened?” asks Michelangelo.

“Her and Casey got into a nasty fight. They broke up.” she explained.

“What? Are you serious?” Leo asked.

“Son of a bitch.” grumped Ralph.

“She's okay, just needs to rest. She's asleep right now, I was going to stay the night, keep an eye on her.” she says.

Leo crosses his arms over his plastron. Rachel could clearly tell what April sees in him. He was more grown up then his brothers, both by age and attitude, most of the time anyway. He was also kind of the most attractive one out of all four of them. He had biceps, but not as big as Ralph’s. He and Mikey had the same eye colour, but his are more ocean blue with his bandanna over his face. His body shape was like a god and, lets be honest, if a guy is a leader then he would be good at being in charge of other things too. *wink wink*

“Well, thanks for taking care of her.” he replied.

“Of course. She’s my best friend.” Rachel returned.

After the boys had left, Rachel went back into April's bedroom to find her sitting in the middle of the bed. She was changed into her grey t-shirt and watermelon pink panties. Her hair was a mess and her breath was a mix of alcohol and toothpaste. She was sitting with her legs crossed, elbows resting on her knees and her head was looking down at her lap.

“Why does it have to hurt so much?” she whimpers.

She was going to cry for about the fifth time today. Rachel climbs onto the bed to sit next to April. She hugs her heartbroken friend as she teared up one more. As soon as April seemed more calm, Rachel laid her down and pulled the covers over her body to get some sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has now been one month since Casey and April had ended things, and they have managed to make up and become friends again. Although everything was going good with her job, Casey and the turtles, April still had strong feelings for Leo. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to get over him. There was one day where April walked in when they were getting ready to do some training and saw Leo stretching. The way his body moved when he would flex or do the splits made her feel things that she thought were not right. She shouldn't be having those kinds of feelings towards him, it was wrong. At least, that's what she believed. It didn't matter how many times Rachel told her it was okay to feel like that about him, as much as she enjoyed the idea, she hated herself for it. She thought it made her a bad person. And she didn't do very well at hiding it either.

Now all four brothers were worried about the young reporter as well. She stopped acting like herself, she wasn't coming over to visit as often and she seemed to be avoiding Leonardo, who was worried about her the most.

After the big fight with Krang, Leo, Mikey, Ralph and Donnie were given keys to the city by the police department at the Statue of Liberty. As the brothers were chatting away, Leo saw April and Casey, who seemed to be hitting it off well. But instead of feeling happy for her, he was jealous. Super jealous, and he didn't know why. After everything she has been through, with her dad and the truth about Stacks, he wanted her to be happy and loved the way she deserves to be. So why was he jealous? Was it maybe...

No! He doesn't feel that way about her, does he? As time went on and he watched April and Casey get closer and closer, he then had clarity. He wants her to be happy and loved by someone, but he wants it to be himself. And that, to him, was very selfish.

Leo has always been the type of guy who puts others before himself, who always stayed out of trouble, and who took the time to practice and train every day. In other words, he was the responsible type. He didn't know what else to do so he went to talk to Splinter.

“Sensei, I need your help with something. It's about April.” he begins. “I don't know why, but when I saw April and Casey talking out at the ceremony, it made me upset. Like I wanted to butt in on their conversation and take her away from him. To have her all to myself. I know they are together now, but just seeing him with her makes me...angry.”

Splinter stroke his thin beard as he listens to what his son tells him. He places his hand on Leo’s big shoulder making him look up.

“Listen to me my son, love is a strong and complicated thing. Your head tells you one thing when your heart says another. What your feeling towards Casey is not a selfish thing. Doing them on the other hand, is. I have raised you to not do such things. But let me tell you this Leonardo; do not be ashamed for being in love.” he explains. He then leans in and whispers,  
“But between you and me, I don't believe they will be together long. They don't have that special bond. When the time comes when you feel ready, tell her. And whatever happens, let it happen. Painful or not.”

Leo always felt better when his wise father gave him some advice, still, what if he's wrong?

“But Sensei, what if they don't?” He asks. “What if she wants to spend the rest of her life with him?”

His heart was like it was being stabbed by a thousand tiny needles just thinking about it. His hands have balled into fists, suddenly the cheeks on his face felt wet and his sight was going blurry. “What the- Am I crying?” he thinks to himself. Splinter wipes away his son's tears with his thumb.

“Leo, ” The poor turtle looks up into his fathers eyes. “Have I ever been wrong?” Splinter asks.

Leo couldn't help but smile at his old man. “Fair point.” he admits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So what do you think is wrong with Angelcakes?” Mikey asks his brothers before taking a bite of his slice of pizza. They were in their kitchen eating away at their meal after returning from another long night of dealing with Footclan.

“Who knows.” Ralph begins. “One thing is for sure, its Leos fault.”  
“What the hell did I do?” Leo argued, tossing his half eaten slice onto its plate. Donnie places his elbow on the table and rests his head in his hand.

“Here we go.” he mutters as Ralph crosses his arms over his chest.

“You tell us. You're the one she's been avoiding all this time.” he bickered.

“I didn't do anything!” Leo disagreed.

“Maybe Casey did.” Mikey said joining the conversation, hoping to stop the arguing before it got worse. Everyone turns their full attention to their youngest brother. “I mean...she started acting like this after they broke up.”

“Then why is she avoiding us?” Ralph questioned.

He couldn't come up with a good reason, so he just shrugged then continued eating. Ralph rolled his eyes, annoyed at the response he got.

“Mikey is right.” Leo explained. “I don’t know why she’s avoiding us-”

“You. She’s avoiding you.” Ralph objected.

“Either way,” he continued. “It all started after the break up which we had nothing to do with.”

“Thanks Captain Obvious.” Ralph grouch.

That’s it. No more. Leo was done with this. He gave his leftovers to Mikey, knowing he would finish it, then got up and started walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Asked Donnie.

“Away from here.” He replied. “The sun isn’t coming up for another few hours and I’m sick of this bullshit. I’ll be back before sunrise. Don’t come looking for me.” And with that he left.

As Leo jumped from building to building he came across Police Headquarters. He thought maybe helping them out might distract him until he had to go back home. He entered through the back ally door so not to be seen by civilians. He made his way up to the third floor to where Rachel’s desk was. The office was quite empty but there were still a few people at their desks working. He tried to be as quiet as he could as he made his way towards Rachel.

“Hey Rach.” He said.

“Hey Leo. What are you doing here?” She asked as he took seat in the chair next to her desk. He leans back and rests his left arm on the wooded surface.

“Got into a fight with my brother again.” He huffed. “I just needed to get out of there for a bit.”

“What was it this time?” She questioned as she continued to type on her computer.

“It was about April.” He explained. “For some reason she’s avoiding us. Mostly me and I don’t know why.”

Rachel froze and stared at her hands. She knew, but she promised to not say anything.

“You talk to her all the time, did she say anything? About me?”

She was silent for a moment, she didn’t know what to say. Leo notices this and starts to wonder if she knows more then he thought she did. He sits up and try’s to get a closer look at her face. “Rachel?”

She turns her head towards him but keeps her eyes on her desk.  
“No. She never said anything.”

“Now that’s a load of crap.” He said.

Rachel was starting to panic. “Shit, he’s on to me. What do I do?”

“Did April say anything?” He repeated.

“No.”

“Damn it Rachel.” Leo said, banging his fist on the desk starting to get worked up. “You know something and your going to tell me what its is because I need to know if I did something to upset her.”

“You didn’t.” She quickly replied.

“Then why is she avoiding me?”

Rachel closed her eyes and let out a long exhale. He had her cornered, she hated going back on her promise but she had no choice. Leo wasn’t going anywhere until she told him and lying wasn’t going to work. Besides, maybe it was time for him to know. She turns her office chair so that she was fully facing him.

“It’s not about what you did, it’s how you make her feel.” She tells him.

Now he was confused. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

She brings her hand up to his and gives him a sad look. Leo does not like that one bit.

“April never had any real feelings for Casey. She was just pretending to.” She explains. Leo listens to her very carefully making sure he gets every detail.

“She thought being in a relationship would make her forget about how she felt towards you, but ended up making them worse instead. For the past few days she’s been crying almost every night because of how much it hurts her. No matter how hard she try’s she can’t seem to get over you. She’s never felt like this and she doesn’t know what to do but sit at home and cry.”

Leo’s looks at her in surprise. Is she saying what he thinks she is?

“So what your trying to tell me is...”

Rachel gives him a soft nod. “She’s in love with you Leonardo. Has been for over a year now.”

Is she serious? Is April really in love with him? Is this a dream? Oh please don’t let this be a dream!

“Rachel if your lying-”

“I swear I’m not.”

She’s telling the truth, holy shit she’s telling the truth! It was almost too good to be true. Leo was shocked, he stared down at her desk processing all the new information he was just given.

He looks back up at the red head. She knew right away what he was going to do, and it made her smile. Leo got up and made a jog for the door.

“Leo wait!” She cried getting up from her seat.

He stopped and turned around to face her from the other side of the room.

“After you guys work things out, and best of luck to you by the way, can you try to keep her from killing me? Cause I kind of promised her I wouldn’t say anything and she’s going to hunt me down like there’s no tomorrow.”

Leo chuckles, she had a very good point. April was going to be pissed. “I’ll keep her under control, don’t worry.” Then he made his way to April’s apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a chilly December evening in the city. It hasn’t snowed yet but Donnie said it should eventually. Soon Leo arrived at her apartment and knocked on the window. There was no reply, but her lamp next to the couch was still on. He knocked on the glass again. “April, you home? It’s Leo. I need to talk to you.” Still nothing. Was she even home? Leo grabbed one of his katanas and slipped it under the windowsill to wiggle the lock loose. He put his weapon away and climbed inside.

The lamp was the only light on in the whole apartment. If she was going somewhere she would have turned all the lights off. She had to be home. As he stood there in her kitchen, he heard a sniffle coming from April’s bedroom. He walked up to the door and knocked. “April? It’s me. Are you okay?”

What was he doing here? Why now? She wiped her nose and her tears trying to make it seem like she wasn’t crying.

“I’m fine.” She replied.

“April don’t lie to me. I know you and you’re not fine. That’s what I came to talk to you about.”

“Can we talk some other night?” She begged.

“Actually no, we can’t. Everyone at home misses you.” He explained. “I miss you. Please, just let me in.”

April got up off her bed and walked up to the door to find Leo standing there on the other side waiting for her. Her eyes were red and tears were still rolling down her cheeks. It broke his heart to see her hurting like this, and he was the cause of it. And he never felt more guilty.

“Okay. What is it you want to talk about?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I know April.”

“What is it that you know?” She questioned.

“Why you’ve been avoiding me and my brothers, but mostly me. And why you really broke up with Casey.”

“And why’s the?”

“Because you’re in love with me.” He replied.

“Wait....what now?” April stuttered.

Did he say what she thinks he just said? How did he even find out? The only person she ever told was...

“Rachel.” She whispered in anger.

“Don’t be mad, I made her tell me.” Leo explains.

“Oh god...I’m sorry Leo.” She bawled, burying her face into her hands.

“Why are you sorry?” He asked.

“B-be-because y-you don’t f-f-feel the s-s-same..” She stutters.

A small grin grew on Leonardo’s face. She thought the same thing as he did, that they would never have the same feelings for each other. But they did. And there was only one way to prove to her that he loved her. He placed one hand on her hip, pulling her closer, and the other hand on her cheek, lifting her face up from her hands.

“Who said I didn’t?” Then he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

April instantly snaked her arms around his powerful neck as she kissed him back. As their tongues danced around together, Leo slowly brought his hands down to grasp her buttocks, massaging each cheek. A moan escaped from his throat as she slides her hands down to his chest and starts to unbuckle the belts around him. He lets his swords fall from his back then helps her wrestle out of her shirt, revealing a blue laced bra. He stands there for a second and stares at her, wanting her more and more. He looks at her in the eyes with a naughty smirk, “You look good in my colour.” He grabs her ass again and hoists her up and starts sucking and nipping at her neck. She grabs the back of his mask pushing his face deeper into her flesh, begging him for more.

By now, April was a moaning mess. Casey was a great lover, but there was something about Leo that drove her mad, everything in her body was screaming for him. Everything. No one, not even Casey, was able to make her feel this good, and they were just getting started.

She loosens the knot from his mask and pulls it off his face. He looks up at her with a now naked face. Damn, he was really cute with the mask on but with out it he was super sexy and hot as hell. Ohhh how crazy her body was feeling right now, she wanted him so bad. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard, shoving her tongue down his throat. He then carries her into the bedroom, closed the door behind him with his foot, and lays her down on the bed as she starts to pull down his pants.

4 Hours Later

Leo wakes up in a different bed, it was a lot comfier than his, and it didn’t smell like the sewers. He sits up and looks around the room he was in, there was a wooden dresser across from the bed with a TV on top, a tall mirror in the corner were his pants hanged, the door was decorated with portable photos of him, his brothers and April, and the bed sheets were white with small pink flowers. There was a cool, winter breeze from the open window that felt good on his surprisingly over heated body. He could see that it had finally started to snow outside, some flakes came flying into the room and leave tiny drops of water on the floor. He checked the time on the clock from the nightstand, it was twenty past three. Wait...was he naked? He lifts up the blankets and takes a peek. Yep, he his.

The door to the bathroom slides open and April comes walking out wearing nothing but a plaid shirt and blue laced panties that was barely visible. There was black and purple hickey on the side of her neck and her hair was a little messy.

“Hey.” She says softly.

“Hey there.” He returned.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Do you have any regrets?” She wondered.

“What? Why would you think that?”

“I mean, it was your first time and—”

“April,” he interjected. “It kills me that you think that. Yeah it was my first, but it was with you. And if it wasn’t with you, it would have been with nobody, cause I wanted it to be you.”

“So you thought about it, huh?” She asked, crossing her arms with a naughty smirk. “For how long?”

“Uhhhh?” He muttered. Did he really just say that he thought about having sex with her? Is that something he should say?

“I wanna know. How long?”

“Uhhhh...you know...just....a couple months?...” He shuddered.

April giggles, she felt quite flattered actually, and relived cause she had the same thoughts about him for too long as well. She walk up to the bed and lays on top of him. He welcomes her with open arms and a kiss on the crown of her head, he brings the covers over her body and holds her close. This was nice, laying in bed with his new girlfriend in his arms.

“Can we stay here forever?” April hums.

“I wish we could,” Leo replies. “But I gotta get back before sunrise. I don’t want to worry the others.”

“Five more minutes...” she whines, as she nudges her face against his throat.  
He chuckles at how adorable she was being. “Alright, five more minutes.”

Eventually, Leo was able to find all his clothes and get them back on, except for his mask, which he struggles to find. “April, did you see where my bandana went?” He asked.

She looks around the room with her arms crossed over her chest. “No I haven’t.” Leo sees the face she’s making, that’s her lying face.

“Hand it over.” He demands. “But I want it.” She whines again as she pulls it out from under her shirt and hugs it close over her heart. Leo smiles as he walks up to her.

“Wait,” he stops before he could take back his property. “Can I put it on your face?”

With a smile, Leo leans over a bit so April could reapply his bandana. When he comes back up it was a little lopsided, but he managed to fix it. Before he went to step out the window, he grabs her hips and kissed her passionately, almost taking her breath away.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?” He tells her.

“Okay.” She replies.

With one final kiss, he climbs out onto the fire except, and lands on the building next door. He looks back to see her waving at him, and with a warm smile he kissed his hand and waves back. He then leaps from building to building making April loose sight of him. As he made his way through the snowy evening to a manhole cover nearby, all he could think about was how excited he was to see his beautiful girlfriend again. And maybe even do a round two? *wink wink*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story. This was the first story I posted on this fandom. If you want me to make more let me know. Thank you for reading❤️


End file.
